Reticence
by NenyaVilyaNenya
Summary: The team encounters an advanced society keeping its secrets, one that could solve Atlantis's problems. McKay and Sheppard feel theres something brewing behind the scenes... Please R
1. Stranded

**Attention readers: **I finally got around to posting this on here; my first fic, hopefully you all like it. I'm planning more fanfics about the people the team meet in this story. Any comments would be greatly appreciated!

(okay, so i deleted this story before and i apologize to the people who looked for it again and couldnt find it, but i have another Chapter! so be happy.)

**Chapter One **– _Stranded_

One morning Teyla walked up the staircase in the Gateroom, looking for Dr. Weir. She saw her bent over the dialing computer, and walked up to her.

"Dr. Weir, you sent for me?"

Elizabeth turned her head and stood up, she had quite a hopeful look on her face.

"Yes, I want to know if you've seen this address."

Teyla read the address on the computer screen and shook her head.

"No I do not, is there a reason you ask?"

"This planet is on the edge of the Pegasus galaxy. We sent a M.A.L.P. through and it detected strong EM readings, I'm sending your team through."

Two hours later, Major Sheppard, Lt. Ford, Dr. McKay, and Teyla stepped through the gate and emerged on the other side. The stargate was in a large football sized field surrounded by tall, leafy green trees.

"I'm detecting the EM readings are coming from that way," McKay said and gestured straight ahead to the south. As they started walking, Ford noticed a slate stone pedestal nearly covered by a brown bush near the gate.

"Major, have you seen this?" Sheppard turned around and saw the pedestal too and called out to McKay,  
"Hey Rodney, check this out." As Rodney moved the bush back to get a better look at the pedestal, a look of surprise came over his face.

"Well, what is it?" Sheppard asked impatiently.

"It's in scripted with Ancient writing…"  
"Can you translate it?"

"Of course I can, it says –The Avenues were originally built by the Ancients millions of years ago for travel among the stars. This Avenue was unburied and placed here in the year 9801 with…- I think this word "slutac" means the DHD… but it says something about it being duplicated... or deactivated…."

"Deactivated?" Sheppard remarked.

"That's what it says… it's almost like a historical marker."

Immediately, Sheppard had Teyla dial the gate back to Atlantis, but nothing happened. The DHD was dead. Rodney went over to it to see if it was repairable, but there was no energy source at all.

"Great, this is just great. Stuck on an alien planet." Rodney said

"Lets relax, if we don't report back Dr. Weir will dial here again and we can tell what happened and they'll send a Jumper to pick us up." Sheppard responded.

"Except for one little problem, we're on the other side of the galaxy, it will take months to reach here in a Jumper." Rodney snirked back.

"Sir, what are we going to do?" Ford asked.

"We're going to finish the mission. Someone had to write on that pedestal, maybe they can help."

After less than a miles walk in the direction of the energy readings McKay detected, the team came up on a building in another clearing. It was two stories tall and a hundred feet long, it looked as if it could have came straight out of Atlantis. Twenty feet from the building was a freestanding archway, and a wide dirt path led from this structure into the woods behind the building.

"These readings are definitely coming from that," McKay said as he gestured towards the structure.

The team continued their approach, stopping at the archway. Teyla noticed that there was also Ancient writing on it, above a panel roughly the size of a piece of paper. McKay translated it as "Only those who are friends my pass. All others will be dealt with swiftly and without leniency."

The Major remarked, "Now that doesn't sound very friendly, let's hope they don't mind a couple of guests."

Teyla replied with, "Its not friendly at all, they had to be afraid of someone."

"Or something," Rodney quickly pointed out. The rest of team just glared at him, and he switched into defense mode. "What? I'm simply saying that it could be anything," and checked his sensor again.

Eager to keep moving, Sheppard said, "Let's just keep moving" and started to walk to the building.

"Major! I'm detecting another person behind us somewhere!" McKay suddenly exclaimed. Just as Sheppard was turning around, he walked into an invisible force and was thrown back five feet towards the team. Ford brought up his P: 90 into ready position, scanning the tree line behind them, but he saw nothing but air. Teyla helped Sheppard up as he yelled at McKay, "What the hell was that!"

McKay approached the spot where he was thrown back and held out his arm. The air glowed blue around where his fingers were. "It looks like a shield."

"Can we get passed it?" Sheppard asked. But before McKay could give an answer a sudden rush of pain passed through them all, forcing them to the ground. The last thing McKay saw was the figure of a woman standing over him.


	2. Capture

**Chapter 2-** _Capture_

The next thing the team knew, they woke in a closed, lightly lit room. It was furnished with two dark blue, streamlined couches and one matching chair. What can be called a dark wood coffee table was positioned in the center of the room. The walls were a light cream color, with some colorful abstract art hanging. It seemed it was not meant to keep prisoners, it actually looked like a highly modern living room, minus the technology.

McKay sat up, he felt like someone hit him in the head with a baseball bat, several times. He looked around wondering what the hell was going on. He rubbed his blurry eyes, but his sight took a few seconds to clear up. Teyla was lying nearby unconscious, placed one of the couches. Ford was sitting on the other, talking to the Major.

"Do you guys feel like I do?" McKay asked.

"If you feel like you got hit by a hammer, then yea," Ford answered, rubbing his head.

Just then, Teyla started to move and quickly sat up.

"Teyla, how you feeling?" Sheppard asked her.

Shaking her head, she answered, "It is hard for me to see and my whole body aches."

"We couldn't see much of anything either." Talking to her and McKay, "What's the last thing you two remember?"

Teyla answered first, "I remember you asking Rodney about the shield."

"That's all we remember too." Ford commented.

"Am I the only one to remember that woman?" McKay asked them.

"What woman?" Ford asked.

"I assume she's the one who put us in here."

"McKay, what woman?" Sheppard asked, annoyed.

"I saw her standing over me after I collapsed on the ground, before I passed out."

"Then she has to be who took all our gear." Ford said.

Rodney immediately searched his pants pockets, and found a power bar. Of course he started eating it and everyone else just shook their heads.

"Major, we need a plan."

" I know Teyla, let's start with getting out of this room."

"This place is pretty well sealed. As far as I can tell, that's the only door," Ford said as he pointed to the other side of the room.

"Have you two even tried to open it?" McKay asked.

"We tried but no luck."

"See if you can get it open, Rodney." Sheppard told him.

Meanwhile, in a room just down the hall, the woman responsible for the capture was sitting down in front of a low table reviewing the situation and looking at what she had taken from the people. She didn't know if she had done the right thing, she didn't even know who these people were. They had come through the Ancient Avenue, the first people to in thousands of years. She'd have to wait for the military team to get there, but she had to make a call anyway. She pressed a button on a console and on a screen on the facing wall, the image of a well dressed, gray-haired, middle-aged man appeared. She greeted him, cordially.

"Hello Tom."

He was relieved to see her. When he was notified of the Ancient Avenue activation, he immediately dispatched a team, but it was so far from the city. He responded, "Anirul, are you alright? Did the travelers reach your house yet?"

"Yes…."

"Well, where are they"

Unsure of herself Anirul responded with "I apprehended them and locked them in my sitting room."

"For Ancestors sake! What possessed you to that by yourself ! You could have gotten hurt, or killed, and then where would the project be? Our lead physicist killed by some... travelers from Ancestors-know-where… Did you forget how important the project is for our protection!"

"I did not forget. What I did was to protect the project. They were at the archway…"

"If anything would have happened to you I could forg---"

"Tom, I can take care of myself. I have for eight years." Anirul cut him off.

"Alright, but remember we don't know who these travelers are. Do not try to talk to them. AS:2 and I should be there shortly."

"Oh, you're coming too?"

"Of course, I would not miss this. What have you observed? How advanced are they?"

"I have their weapons and other gear here. They seem to be a combination. The weapons use metal projectiles, but there is a sensor… I believe it to be of Ancient technology."

"Ancient! Are you positive?

"Yes," Anirul responded.

"But they're not the Ancients are they?"

"No."

"Damn. That would have been the most amazing event in our recent history," Tom said disappointedly.

"I know. They could still be a good source of information for us… perhaps allies. If they possess more Ancient technology… and they are after all human…"

"We have to make sure they are the type of people we want to ally ourselves with. We know virtually nothing about them, not even where they come from. I have to go, but remember Anirul, be careful."

"Yes, Tommy."

"Do not call me that. We're not children anymore."  
"I realize that, I suppose I'm still not used to you being the most powerful man on the planet."  
"You also seem to forget the dangerous time we are living in."

Suddenly Anirul got angry at him. "No one knows that better than I, after what happened to Paulus!"  
Equally as angry Tom snipped back "That is why I don't understand why you feel it is safe to be out there by yourself."

"I'm alright Tom, just go if you must."

"Fine, keep your com on."

Anirul waved goodbye as the screen shut off. She stayed sitting down to collect her thoughts. There were four strangers in her house from another planet. She had rarely been through the Avenue, even though she knew more than anyone on the planet about them. No one from another planet had tried to come to the planet since… well, in thousands of years. Only her people had used it, and these people were certainly not her people.

Her thoughts drifted to her brothers traveling to other worlds. Hawat and Rone were always the adventurous ones. They'd rather explore other worlds than stay home and experiment like Anirul. Besides, her work was too important to spend much time on other planets. Maybe Tom was right, she should permanently move back to the city, but the thought of all those people looking at her, feeling sorry for her, she couldn't bear it again. Anyway, if she wasn't out here, she wouldn't have been the first to meet these travelers. She realized how lucky everyone one was that they had picked today to come here.

She stood up slowly, pacing back and forth, waiting. Finally her scientific curiosity got the best of her. She grabbed her weapon that worked so well on the travelers before and headed to the sitting room.


	3. Discourse

**Chapter 3-** _Discourse_

Rodney had been trying to open the door, but he had no luck. He was still trying to break into the panel.

"Any progress Rodney?" Major Sheppard asked, knowing the answer.

"The panel has to be used to open the door, but it looks like its activated by a valid palm-scan. I need to get into it, then I can activate the control."

"So that's a no?"

"No, that was a –not yet-"

"Well, hurry it up."  
"I'm trying."

They sat in silence watching Rodney as he worked. Finally, the panel came loose. Behind it there were crystals in different shapes, but all flat and clear. Rodney continued to play with them, trying to open the door. Lt. Ford broke the silence.

"Any ideas what to do after we get out of here, Major?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet." He replied.

Continuing working and not turning around to look at them, Rodney broke in with "Even if we do get out of this room, we have no weapons, no gear, no GDO's, no radios... and we still need a way to power the Gate."

"Perhaps the woman Rodney saw could be willing to help. She simply could have been frightened by us." Teyla suggested.

At that moment, the door slid open.

"That's it, I got it!"

The major stood up and told everyone "Let's move."

The team mobilized and started heading to the door. Major Sheppard was the only one to make it a step out of the door when Anirul appeared, aiming her weapon that worked so well before at them. She was in her middle thirties, with below the shoulder way auburn hair, layered in the front. She was rather pretty and tall, standing at 5'8". She was wearing a short- sleeved, sky blue blouse and black pants.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Out for a walk." Sheppard replied.

Off to the side, Lt. Ford asked "McKay, is that the woman?"  
"I was passing out at the time, but yes that's her."

Anirul tried to act forceful and ordered the team back into the room. Once they had, she began her questioning.

"Who are you?"

"I am Major John Sheppard, he is Lieutenant Aiden Ford, Teyla Emmagan is beside him, and Dr. Rodney McKay is over there in the back."

Anirul was interested that one of these travelers was a Doctor, but of what?

"Dr. McKay, what are you a doctor of?"

"Astrophysics."

"Interesting, that is my branch of science also. I am Dr. Anirul Belacu."

It was strange; Anirul did not feel threatened by these people. There was something reassuring about them, especially the Major. There was something else about Teyla though that kept coming into her mind – familiarity. She did not know Teyla personally, but she felt as if she had seen her somewhere before. Without resolving the issue, Anirul pushed it out of her mind.

Major Sheppard wanted to get back to important issues.  
"Dr. Belacu, why do you feel the need to keep us prisoner?"

"You are unknown people from another planet, would you not do the same if strangers came through the Avenue on your planet?"

The Major replied, "Well, that's not the point."

"Is that what you call the Stargate? The Avenue?"

"Dr. McKay, if you are referring to the Ancient transportation device, then yes. We call it the 'Avenue to the Stars'."

Rodney commented, "Long name, isn't it?" But Anirul glared at him and asked the team in general -

"You posses Ancient technology, where did you find it? On the planet where you live?"

Major Sheppard responded with a "Yes."

"Does it have a name?"  
"Yes, does yours?"

Dr. Anirul Belacu got extremely annoyed at the way the questioning was going. She just wanted to know these people, but she could not blame them for keeping answers short. After all, she was keeping them locked in a room and aiming a weapon at them. She tried to explain herself.

"Okay, look. You have to understand my people are very private and wary of others, especially when they storm onto our planet, armed."

"Storm? I wouldn't call the four of us a 'storm'." Rodney chimed in.

Teyla actually had an answer to Anirul-  
"Dr. Belacu, I have come to know these people. They have good hearts and will not harm the people of your planet. We are looking for allies against the Wraith."

"You are not of the same people as they are?"

"No I am not, I am Athosian."

Everything suddenly came together in Anirul's mind, Teyla looked familiar because she was Athosian, a leader if Anirul remembered correctly. She could not let on that she recognized Teyla though.

"Athosian, now we are getting somewhere. This planet is Tialys, Major, the name of yours is?"

"Our city is Atlantis. You might have heard of it."

Anirul was forced to stifle her excitement, had they actually come from the city of Atlantis? Either it was a very large bluff or it was the truth.

"You are serious? The city of Atlantis, lost city of the Ancients, they fled it 10,000 years ago to escape the Wraith?" Anirul managed to respond.

"So you have heard of it." The Major answered back.

Anirul replied, "Of course, who hasn't?"

"Good point."

Rodney was anxious to leave Tialys, but the way things were going it did not seem they would be anytime soon. "We would like to go back to Atlantis, so I you would just give us our gear, and a power source, we'll be on our way."

"I am afraid I cannot do that."

"Why not?" Rodney asked.

"You plan on using the power source to power the Ancient's…Stargate, correct?"

"Well, yes."

"That would not work."

"Why not?" now Rodney was getting even more annoyed.

"Because the slutac is not real, it is a replica of the real one in the city. We placed the replica there with the Ancient's Avenue to complete the experience in the reserve for the tourists. There is nothing you or anyone can do to make it work, and my government would like to…talk to you further. We will take you to the city, you can go home from there, but at least not until tomorrow."

Lt. Ford picked up on a point of Anirul's statement faster than the others. "The Stargate is out here, how could we go back to Atlantis from the city?"

"The original is out here, but we built one in the city. It is currently under enhancement."

Major Sheppard was as stunned as the rest of his team and was the only one who was able to say something. "You _built_ a Stargate?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"To improve upon it, which we did successfully."

All Rodney could get out was "Amazing, absolutely amazing."

Changing the subject, Anirul continued "I would like you all to know I will be recommending a friendship between our peoples, but at the moment you must remain in here until the First Minister is sure of you."

Being the smart aleck he is, McKay said, "We would just break out again."

"Do you honestly believe _you_ opened the door?"

"Well, yes."

"You are mistaken Doctor, I did." Anirul put him in his place with a slight smile.

At that moment, Tom's voice came from a device strapped to the inside of Anirul's wrist. "Doctor, we are approaching."

Anirul brought the communicator close to her mouth and responded, "Good Tom, I will meet you outside." Then she lowered her wrist again.

"Who was that?" Major Sheppard asked.

"First Minister Tomas Brynisin."

"You call him _Tom_?"

"We _are_ family." Anirul replied as she backed out of the door and closed it.

**A/N: i think this chapter is sort of.. dull, its not my favorite,but trust me, it is a neccesary chapter. im typing up chap 4 right now, so hopefully it will be up before the night is over. thanks for the review Laura-trekkie**


	4. Recognition

**A/N: chapter 4, as promised :)**

**Chapter 4 – **_Recognition_

Outside her house with the gear belonging to the Major and his team, Anirul met the First minister and AS: 2, the most experienced team in the Tialys Avenue program. The team consisted of Commander Fenring Gallata, Colonel Kalea Akusi, and Chief Rone Belacu (also a scientist and Anirul's younger brother). The Commander and Colonel had always been on AS: 2 together. They and Chief Belacu had become close friends, almost family. Cmdr. Gallata was the same age as the First Minister, but taller and stockier. Col. Akusi was ten years younger with light brown hair, cut to rest on her shoulders, though she always had it pinned up. Her eyes glowed blue in every light. Chief Belacu was the youngest, in his middle twenties. He had short, spiked brown hair and deep-set eyes.

After greetings all around, Chief Belacu got to the subject.

"First Minister, how much would you like to bet my sister talked to the travelers against your orders?"

"I would lose that bet Chief. Is that right Anirul?"

"…Yes. Blame it on my scientific curiosity. I did find some important information."

"Go on," First Minister Brynisin said.

"Their names are Major John Sheppard, Lt. Aiden Ford, and Dr. McKay. They claim to be from Atlantis, and I believe them. Teyla Emmagan is with them, and she would not lie."

"Teyla!" Chief Belacu exclaimed, "She is here, alive?"

Col. Akusi was also excited. "She's alright? That would lead me to believe the rest of the Athosians are alive also. That is great news, after seeing Athos the way it is. I thought the Wraith got them all."

"We have to admit, as great as it is she is alive," Cmdr. Gallata began, "that this does pose a problem. Teyla will recognize you Colonel, Chief Belacu, and myself. Our cover on Tianna will be blown."

"If we are to become allies with these people she is with, they all would find out sooner or later anyway." The Colonel replied.

"Yes Colonel they would." The First Minister said.

"As they are from Atlantis," Anirul spoke to the First Minister, "they must be the people AS: 2 overheard the Genii discussing after their attempt to take the city."

"Can we be sure they are not Genii themselves? I do not want Genii on this planet." He answered.

"Teyla is with them, we should ask her." Col. Akusi suggested.

Cmdr. Gallata agreed "I trust Teyla, if she says these are good people…"

"Then we trust them. The Athosians must have fled to Atlantis. It would explain where they went." The First Minister turned to Anirul, "Did you tell them anything about us?"

"Only my name, the name of the planet, and that we built a 'Stargate' as they call the Avenue, in the city. Oh, and that you are the First Minister."

"Good. Commander, Colonel, bring the travelers out here to the flyer. We will be inside ready to go."

"Yes sir." Commander Gallata replied. "Let's go Colonel."

The Commander and Colonel entered Anirul's considerably large house. As soon as they walked in, they came upon a large open staircase that led up to a balcony and the bedrooms. There were hallways on the first floor on both sides of the stairs.

"Colonel, do you remember which way to the sitting room, I always get lost in this house."

"I believe it's… to the right. The lab's on the left sir."

"Right."

The Commander led the way through the hallway, stopping at the third door on the left, the only closed door.

"I assume this one's it, get ready Colonel."

"Yes sir." Colonel Akusi raised her weapon, the same type as Anirul used earlier. The Commander placed his hand on the panel, it was scanned and door slid open.

Major Sheppard immediately looked up and saw these two people dressed in navy blue jumpsuits and asked, "Who are you?"

In response, the Commander said politely, "Hello, you must be Major Sheppard," looking at Aiden, Rodney and Teyla in turn, "Lieutenant Ford, Dr. Mckay, and Teyla Emmagan of course. I am Commander Gallata and this is Colonel Akusi."

Teyla looked quite confused and concerned, she knew these people, but not as they presented themselves now.

"Fenring? Kalea? I do not understand what you are doing on this planet, dressed in those clothes. Why aren't you on Tianna?"

"All in due time Teyla," Col. Kalea Akusi responded. "If you would come with us now."

Before anyone moved an inch, Ford asked, "Are we still prisoners?"

"No, not exactly." The Commander answered, "Your weapons will not be returned to you until you leave, but the rest of your gear will be when we get on the Flyer. You will stay under guard for your own protection."

"We could protect ourselves if we had our weapons," Sheppard retorted.

"There is no need. You are perfectly safe under my watch and the rest of the ASC."

"Safe from what?" Lt. Ford quickly asked.

"It is not important right now." Col. Akusi responded. "Now please, it is a long trip to the city, we need to get moving."

Commander Gallata led the group through the hallway and outside, with Colonel Akusi bringing up the rear. After they passed though the archway, Cmdr. Gallata turned and scanned his palm to raise the shield. He continued to lead the group around to the side of the house, where the flyer came into sight. It was dark blue and cylindrical in shape, angled at the ends. It also had what can be called wings coming out of the sides, but they looked like they could retract to make the craft smaller.

The team was surprised at this sighting, and Ford asked, "Is that what I think it is sir?"

"Certainly looks like it, except the color."

"This is bizarre," Rodney commented, "The Ancient writings, Dr. Belacu and the Gate, now they have a Jumper?" Rodney jogged ahead to Cmdr. Gallata and asked him, "Excuse me, Commander? Where did your people find that Jumper… I mean Flyer?"

"Find it Doctor? That is my Flyer, AC-201, second from production twelve years ago. Best damn Flyer I've ever had." McKay slowed his walked, stunned by this nonchalant answer.

The group reached the Flyer and entered it from the back, just like a Puddle Jumper. The inside was even like one, with the exception of some added seats in the back. Chief Belacu was sitting in the front passenger's seat, talking to Anirul behind him. The First minister was sitting behind the pilot's chair, next to Anirul. The team's gear was placed in the back, as was promised, but the weapons were up front by the Chief. When the group had entered the flyer, Chief Belacu stood up and saluted the Commander and Colonel.

"Flyer AC-201 ready for take-off sirs."

"Thank you Chief." Cmdr. Gallata responded as he walked up and sat down in the pilot's chair. "Soon as everyone is settled we will head out."

First Minister Tomas Brynisin also stood up and greeted the team, shaking hands while Col. Kalea Akusi introduced them.

"Welcome to Tialys," He started after they were introduced, " I apologize for your earlier imprisonment. The good Doctor was merely protecting her home." Anirul slightly blushed as he continued, "I assure you, you will be treated as friends." And he glanced at Anirul.

Teyla noticed Chief Belacu looking at her and asked, "Rone, is that you?"

"It is Teyla. Its very good to see you again, I was worried."  
"Why is that?"

"We went to your planet," Rone started, "but it was deserted and we have not heard from you on Tianna for some time."

"Your gear is all right there," Tom began again, "as the Commander and Colonel told you I expect." Turning to Fenring, "Commander, when you are ready."

"Yes sir." The Commander eased the Flyer off the ground, and flew it to the south.


	5. Journey

**A/N: i know its been awhile since ive updated, i just got a new computer and i was having technical difficulties, but its all better now.**

**Chapter 5-**_Journey_

The team and the Tialysians had been flying for a few minutes over miles of forested land. In the back of the ship, Major Sheppard and Lt. Ford were talking quietly, side by side.

"How long did they say this ride is?"

"Two hours, sir," Lt. Ford replied.

"How long have we been flying?"

Ford checked his watch, "Seven minutes, sir."

"Right."

"Major?"

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"Am I the only one wondering how the Tialysians were able to advance far enough to build a Gate and Jumper?"

Rodney had been listening in to their conversation and interrupted. "I've been pondering that topic. They could have stayed underground to hide from the Wraith, we've seen that before, with the Genii."

Teyla also jumped in the conversation, "Where would they have seen a Jumper in order to duplicate it so closely?"

"The Ancients could have abandoned or crashed one here thousands of years ago," Ford proposed, "during the war with the Wraith."

"That seems the most plausible explanation." Rodney continued, "If the Tialysians did build a Stargate and this Jumper, they are far more advanced than us. It's one thing to use Ancient technology, but to understand it so well in order to recreate it, change it… its.. its astonishing."

"Sounds like the type of people I'd like to know." Sheppard commented.

"Also the inscriptions at the Gate and the archway were written in Ancient." Rodney continued. "It seems as if they use it as their written language."

"So its safe to say they're way more intelligent than us." Ford whispered.

"I don't know about _way_ more." Rodney said, not wanting to admit there's smarter people out there than him.

In an attempt to make him feel better, Teyla came back in the conversation. "They know more about Ancient technology because they have most likely studied it for hundreds of years, it has become like second nature to them. You have only had a few years to study the Ancients." Rodney did a little head shake in response.

"Teyla," The Major began, "What were you saying earlier about knowing these people, I mean AS:2?"

Teyla turned towards John, "My people have been trading partners with them and more of their people since I was a child. I know them from the planet of Tianna as simple farmers who are very private, but trustworthy. It thoroughly surprises me to see them like this, on this planet."

Time slowly passed as the Flyer continued its journey. The terrain stayed fairly the same, the ground was characterized be shallow, forested roaming hills. The tallest trees were spotted among the shorter, reaching a hundred feet into the crystal blue sky. Their leaves were an emerald hue and bark was a deep brown. The majority of the shorter trees were around eighty feet tall, but their leaves were a mix of maroon, army green, and sun burnt orange, and their bark was white. Once I while, football field size clearings came up among the trees. Wildflowers of red, yellow, and white filled these fields.

An hour and a half passed before the terrain began to change. The land became flat, the forest cleared away. Large open spaces of knee high grasses took their place for as far as the eye could see. They were flying to the right of a river that snaked its way through the green grasses, finally veering off into the west some miles ahead.

The First Minister turned around and spoke, "I have some good news, we're almost to the city of Bealle."

"I don't see it anywhere." Lt. Ford looked out, puzzled, like the rest of the team.

"That would be the idea."

Suddenly, the flyer passed through an energy field and the city came into view where there were only grasses before. Three miles of cropland were before the city. The city itself was circular and ended before it reached the river, which turned west around the city.

Commander Gallata radioed into the Command center, "Avenue Control, AC-201 request for landing."

"We read you AC-201, you're all clear in Hanger 2."

"Thank you ASC, we'll be landing in a minute."

The Commander guided the flyer over the city to the center, where the Avenue to the Stars Control Base was located. He flew into a hanger through the open ceiling and landed.


	6. Allies

**Chapter 6 **_-Allies_

The team had been shown into lodgings on the Base, they were as nice as one would expect in military surroundings, especially having armed guards outside your door. It was not long before Colonel Akusi knocked.

"Major, the First Minister requests you and your team's attendance at a meeting in five minutes. I will take you to the Conference Room."

Col. Akusi lead the team down the hallway to a higher level of the complex. She continued to guide the team until they came upon the double doors the end of the hall. Guards were standing at both sides of the silver colored doors.

"Right in here if you please," Col. Akusi gestured as she opened the door. A long, dark brown table and chairs were in the center, Commander Gallata and Anirul were already inside. A pitcher and glasses were placed on the table. "The First Minister will be right with you."

Teyla was the last one stepping in, but the Colonel held her back and closed the door. "Could you wait out here for a minute?"

"What for?" Teyla asked.

Just then the First Minister came out from the room next door. Teyla saw some other men and women inside.

"Teyla Emmagan," Tom began, "I would like to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"I know it must be confusing to see AS:2 as they really are, you will find out why in a minute. The other ministers and I need to know if these people that occupy Atlantis are the type of race that would be a positive ally."

"They are, they took my people in when the Wraith came to Athos."

"Would they ever try to underhand us?"

"No, they are a brave, honest, and curious race. They strive for knowledge and understanding."

"Thank you very much Teyla, let us go in." He opened the door for her and the Colonel.

Speaking to the rest of the team, "Welcome everyone. Did you find your rooms comfortable?" Tom took a seat at the head of the table.

"They're… very nice." Sheppard replied.

"Good, I'm glad. I would like to start by informing you of the Ministers Council's decision to negotiate a treaty between our two peoples, of course that is if your people agree.'

"We would have to discuss this with Dr. Weir first." John responded.

"Dr. Weir is the leader of your people?"

"She is the leader of the Atlantis Expedition from our planet, Earth."

"Since our Avenue is out of commission until tomorrow, we seem to be at an impasse. How about we consider these talks as preliminary until your Dr. Weir can discuss it herself."

"If we do not report back to Atlantis," John started, "She will send a Jumper through to get us."

"That is not necessary. Will it be before tomorrow, before our Avenue here in the city is functional?"

Teyla replied, "It is most likely."

"Then they would have to travel all the way here also." The first Minister turned to Fenring, "Commander take your team and the AC-304 to the Ancient's Avenue. If Atlantis establishes a wormhole, try to communicate to them not to and that their people are safe. We will send them home tomorrow afternoon under the hope that our people will be allies."

"Will do sir." He and the Colonel quickly left.

"Is the AC-304 the same model as were flew here in?" Rodney asked the First Minister.

"No, it is our newest model. Much smaller, it can only hold four people, but it is twice as fast as the 200 series, which was modeled after an original Ancient … as you call it Jumper, that was found in one of the many caves on Tialys. I am sure you have other questions."

"I would like to know why the Tialysians are posing as farmers on Tianna."

"Of course Teyla," Tom continued with "The colony on Tianna was established when our population started to consume our surplus of food. They are dressed as simple farmers to hide our advancements."

"Clever, but what about here, on this planet?" Ford asked and Anirul replied.

"Our people lived underground in caves and tunnels for some time. When we advanced far enough that we developed shielding and cloaking technologies from studying the Ancient Flyer, we started building cities above ground. This was only a couple of hundred years ago. At that time, we started studying the Ancient Avenue."

Aside to John, Rodney commented "They were underground like the Genii." But he was overheard by the First Minister, who suddenly got a little angry.

'We are nothing like the Genii! They are deceitful and base, we have nothing to do with them."

"I take it you don't like them either." Major Sheppard replied calmly.

"My government does not like them because of you. I should explain - we first heard of people occupying Atlantis through them. AS: 2 was sent to the Genii planet to explore, covertly. They found the Genii as simple people, but detected readings that led them to discover the underground complex. They are technologically advanced, the farthest we came across. We were considering revealing ourselves to them when AS:2 overheard them in their complex discussing the failed attempt to take Atlantis. We quickly abandoned hopes of an alliance, we do not wish to be involved with a race that would take what they desire by force. I was afraid you were Genii, that they found out about us and would attempt to strike our planet."

"Wait," John was confused, "the Genii never knew AS:2 was there, in the complex?"

Dr. Anirul Belacu responded, "No, they were using a personal cloaking technology. All teams use it in order to prevent anyone from knowing about us."

"Why? Wouldn't you want to make allies against the Wraith?" McKay questioned.

"We are very careful about people knowing of Tialys, even Tianna. We have only allowed the Athosians to know of Tianna, and no one except you knows of Tialys."

"Well, why all the secrecy?" McKay questioned, again.  
This time Tom responded. "The more people that know of us, the greater the risk the Wraith will discover us also. The Wraith believe there are no humans on Tialys, if they knew of us, they would destroy us."

"That's really how you were able to advance so far," Rodney replied, "The Wraith do not know you exist."

"Exactly. We intend to keep it that way until were are ready to face them."

"Is that why we are under guard?" Ford asked.

"No, I have kept you al under guard in order to protect you from the rebel group Makina. They are a serious threat to all people in government of Tialys, scientists, and being from another planet, you. They have threatened my life, Doctor Belacu's life, and Commander Gallata's, along with dozens of others. There have been times where they have succeeded in carrying out these threats." Tom paused, took a deep breath folded his hands on the table, and continued. "I have a deep, personal hatred for these people." Anirul placed her right hand on his, trying to get him to stop discussing this topic. She seemed to be getting saddened, but he continued. "Eight years ago they assassinated my brother Minister Paulus Brynisin, Dr. Belacu's husband, in our family home here in the city." Anirul folded her hands in her lap, and lowered her head. Tom kept talking, "It was a strike to also kill Dr. Belacu, her older brother Dr. Hawat Belacu, and myself. Fortunately, Makina has lost considerable power due to government and military efforts, but I fear they would try to come after you if they came to know of your presence."

"I am sorry that they have hurt your family so much First Minister." Teyla considerately responded.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why does Makina not like the government and scientists?" Sheppard asked.

Anirul collected herself, raised her head, and answered. "They believe the Ancients and the Wraith are a myth conceived by the government thousands of years ago to control the Tialysians. They also believe Tialysians are the only humans that ever existed."

"Oblivious aren't they?" McKay commented.

"Very," Anirul replied.

"Major, my government would like a treaty that ensures for both sides the sharing of all knowledge of the Ancients, the Wraith, and technologies in order to defend both sides against the Wraith."

"As I have said First Minister, we will have to discuss it with Dr. Weir."

"Yes of course. Now if you would excuse me," Tom stood up, "I have other business to attend to. Good day." The First Minister then proceeded to leave the room.


	7. Tour

**A/N: hopefully this chapter answers some questions, the last one really will, and a sequel is on its way, not right away since im working on a short McKay fic to take a break from the Tialysians. The sequel will be more sinister, not sure to what extent as of yet. thanks for the reviews :-)**

**Chapter 7**_- Tour_

The AC-304 was gliding over the landscape with ease, the trees and fields flying by with a blur. The AS: 2 team hoped they would reach the Gate before the Atlantis expedition sent a Jumper through, but there was always a chance they would not.

Commander Gallata was in the pilot's seat flying, Chief Belacu next to him, and Col. Akusi was seated behind the Commander. Attached to the side to the right of the Colonel there was a storage trunk that could be used to seat an extra person if the need arisen. Other than that, there was no other space. The Flyer still opened in the back, like usual.

"Commander, are you going to accept the promotion when General Kipodi retires?"

"Well Chief, I uh… haven't thought about it."  
"What's there to think about sir?" Col. Akusi asked. "You would be running the ASC."

"Exactly, stuck at Avenue Control while you two get to travel to other worlds. Besides, who would you get to replace me?"

"I would take over the team then…sir." Col. Akusi replied with a slight smile.

Laughing, Cmdr. Gallata said "So that's why you want to get rid of me, right Colonel, you want a command for yourself. I knew you had it in you." Fenring kept laughing.

"You figured me out sir," Col. Akusi responded sarcastically and laughing also.

"But seriously Commander, you are the most qualified officer at the Base to take over." Chief Rone Belacu brought up.

"In that case, you would need to know how to fly a 300 series Flyer Chief, since the Colonel isn't a pilot. Here take over." The Commander programmed the Flyer for automatic and switched seats with Chief Belacu. Rone took the controls in his hand and set the Flyer back to manual. Immediately, the Flyer skyrocketed at a forty five degree angle into the sky.

"Chief! Use _Both_ hands and push forward."

"Sorry sir, it got away from me for a moment." Rone dropped the Flyer back into the lower atmosphere and leveled it.

"That's alright. You're a better pilot than you believe. Trust yourself more and you'll be just fine." Commander Fenring Gallata had a lot of faith in Rone, but sometimes he just doesn't concentrate enough.

"I trust myself fine as a pilot sir, in science it's a different story."

"That family of yours is quite a one to live up to. Just your sister and brother alone heading research teams, not to mention your mother, grandfather…"  
"I get the picture ... Sir."

Just then the Ancient's Stargate came into view, with an established wormhole and a Jumper coming through.

"Damn, we're too late." Col. Akusi said quietly as the Gate shut back down.

Back at the ASC, the team was getting a tour by Dr. Belacu and Sergeant Jude Dura, a man in his thirties and a member of AS: 11 (another Tialysian Avenue team), and being escorted by a couple of guards of course, just in case. They were shown all the boring rooms; the mess hall, other meeting halls, places like that before the interesting part began.

The group walked into a large room with dozens of people working on something large on the ground at one side. A DHD was over near where they were working. The room was rather similar to the Atlantis Control Room; it even had an overlooking command balcony. People were also up there, working on the computers.

Dr. Anirul Belacu addressed the team, "Welcome to the main hub of the ASC, the Avenue and Command Room."

"Is that what they're working on over there, the Gate?" McKay asked.

"Yes it is. The Avenue rebuild is on schedule, so you all will be able to go home tomorrow. I do not know if you all realize how lucky it is you came to Tialys today, and not two days ago."

"Why would that be?" Major Sheppard asked.

"The Avenue was still operational two days ago; you would have sent your probe right into our shield, destroying it."

"And we would have never come."

"Precisely."

Steering the conversation in the direction he wanted, Rodney asked "You mentioned back at your house your people have improved the Gate?"

"Yes, it will be easier to show you at the Control Computer."

The group headed up the stairs onto the balcony and gathered around. Anirul sat down at what seemed to be the main computer on a long desk of several. Other consuls were scattered around also. The computers seemed to be a mix of Ancient technology and human. Using a touchpad "key" board Anirul brought up a screen on a monitor.

"Actually the improvements on the Avenue are mostly dealing with the control of the Avenue. The only structural thing we have changed is the size; we have made it a few feet larger in anticipation of some future plans, after the Wraith are defeated. Now look here," Anirul pointed out some diagrams, "We can now determine where an incoming wormhole has originated, giving us more control over our security."

"And what is this here?" Rodney pointed to an icon in the corner of the screen.  
"Let me bring it up... Ok here." A new screen came up. "This is where we can disconnect wormholes whether they are incoming or outgoing."

"Did you come up with this?" Rodney said as he was studying the screen.  
"No, my mother did some years ago. She also left work that enabled my team and me to make our improvements."

Rodney absent mindedly spoke, "This is very interesting…"

"Thank you. That's all I wanted to show you in here, so we'll come back here tomorrow, when the Avenue is finished."

Anirul, Rodney, and one of the guards were heading to one of the many laboratories on the Tialysian base. The group had split up, since the others had a greater interest touring the training centers, weapon stores, and firing ranges with Sergeant Dura.

Anirul Belacu opened a door to a dark room, but when she turned on the lights a large consul about seven feet long was revealed. It had a few Tialysian versions of laptop computers attached to it and stools were lined up in front of each. The guard stayed outside.

"I thought you would be interested in this Dr. McKay," Anirul said as she turned the machine on and opened one of the 'laptops.'

"It's an Ancient computer." Dr. McKay was practically hypnotized, anxious to get a look at it.

"Yes it is. It was found along with the Flyers and other miscellaneous artifacts."

"There was more than one Flyer?"

"Two actually."

There was a question Rodney just couldn't get out of his head. It had been bothering him since the First Minister told then of finding the Jumper.

"Your people can use all of the original Ancient technologies?"

Anirul started slowly, unsure at first of what he was getting at, "Yes… … I assume you are referring to the fact the Ancients designed their equipment to only work for people with a certain genetic makeup?"

Rodney quickly came to a resolution. "I am. You have the gene."

"All Tialysians do."

"Everyone!" Rodney was amazed at this claim; the Tialysians were closer to the Ancients than they were.

"Not all of your people do?" Anirul asked.

"No, not all."  
"Hmm… interesting." Anirul was lost in thought and was going to say something, but she changed the subject. "We use addresses to other planets that were originally found on here. Unfortunately, Atlantis wasn't one of them. If it was, you would have found us occupying Atlantis when you reached there from… Earth was it?"

"Earth it is, in our little corner of the universe."

Dr. Belacu laughed, "You're far away from home Dr. McKay."

Rodney smiled, "In distance, but it's just a step through the Gate."

"With enough power." Anirul pointed out.

"We have had problems with power… Your people must have a tremendous need for power, all the shielding you use." Rodney had also been pondering this.

"That we do. We have a couple sources, but they're not very efficient. Bealle alone requires five of our generators working practically constantly, not including if we ever have to raise the force shielding in addition to the cloaking. There is a study under way to develop a new source, but it is slow work."

Rodney was eager to see what other technologies the Tialysians possessed, and what he could learn from them. They obviously seemed to be a friendly, sharing people; he being shown this computer was jut one sign of that fact.

"I would be glad to assist in that research."

Anirul was lost in thought again. "A new perspective could be used… … But anyway I wanted to show you something on here. We have deciphered that most of the information on the Ancient computer is medical research, but there are some schematics on the Flyer and a few weapons."

On the screen was some of the Ancient medical research, but before Anirul could change it, Rodney was sitting down and reading it.

"Beckett should have a look at this… …I don't recognize this word here."

"Oh it's not important at the moment. I actually wanted to show you this."

Dr. Belacu moved closer to the computer, and incidentally to Rodney, so she could open a specific file. Rodney glanced up at her and noticed the sparkle in her blue eyes.

He was brought back to Earth... err Tialys, when Anirul started speaking.

"It is a map of a large city of some sort, but there is no other documentation referring to it. I am hoping you know more about it."

"Actually it is a map of Atlantis. You see there is the Control Room, and this is the rest of the city."

"Why would it be on here though?" Anirul inquired.

"It's not unusual for someone to have a map of where they live."

"Perhaps you could use it then."

"Of course yes." Rodney kept looking at the computer, going over as much of the map as he could.

The guard that was standing outside came to the door.

"Dr. Belacu," She turned around to face him. "I just received a communication from Control, AS: 2 is escorting a Jumper from Atlantis. They will be here in approximately an hour and a half."

"Thank you Captain." Anirul turned back to Rodney, "What do you say Dr. McKay, should we meet with the others before AS: 2 arrives? The computer will always be here."

"Sure let's go." Rodney stood up and Anirul turned the computer off, then the lights as they left.

"How was the lab McKay?" Major Sheppard asked as they all met in one of the hallways.

"Very interesting actually, they have an Ancient computer that contains some medical information and-"

The Major and Lieutenant were too eager to share what they saw to sit through Rodney's scientific banter "That's good McKay," John began, "We saw some of their handheld weapons."

"Including the one Dr. Belacu used on us back at her house." Lt. Ford said.

Teyla was just as excited as the boys, "They are very impressive."

Lt. Ford explained how this weapon worked, "It uses some sort of sound wave to knock out a group of people's senses and render them unconscious for a period of time."

"I would really like to have the other weapons back at Atlantis also."

"Anyone hungry?" Sergeant Dura asked the group.

"Are you kidding, I'm starving, as long as there's nothing citrus." McKay immediately responded.

Teyla agreed, "It has been a rather long day."

Sgt. Stackhouse and two other military personnel from Atlantis were escorted by two guards and walked into the ASC's cafeteria to see Major Sheppard, Lt. Ford, Teyla, and Dr. McKay sitting at large table eating at a rather generous spread.

Major Sheppard looked up and saw Stackhouse, "Sergeant, welcome, want anything eat?"

With his mouth full, McKay commented "The food is really great, you should try some."

Stackhouse was a little bit confused as he spoke, "Dr. Weir sent us to rescue you, sir, but it seems you don't need much rescuing."


	8. Disclosure

**A/N: Well, the end has finally arrived. I hope it resolves a few more things, and yet leaves some open for the sequel.**

**Chapter 8-**_Disclosure_

Dr. Weir was standing overlooking the Stargate. She was very worried, first Major Sheppard's team disappeared, and then Stackhouse's did yesterday. Their attempts at communication had failed, and Elizabeth could not risk losing more personnel on that planet. Hopefully, they were alright.

At that moment, the Gate activated.

"Incoming wormhole! Receiving Major Sheppard's code."

"Lower the shield." Dr. Weir was quite relieved as the Jumper came through.

John's voice came over the intercom, "Hello, we're back, and we have a guest."

"Glad to have you back Major, we will all debrief in ten minutes."

* * *

Weir was waiting when everyone came into the room. After they all sat down, she asked "What happened Major?"

Sheppard, McKay, Teyla, Ford, and Stackhouse explained the occurrences of the day and night before, and that morning.

"So after the Tialysians rebuilt their Gate, they just sent you back, with the Dr. Hawat Belacu?"

"Yes." Major Sheppard answered Elizabeth.

"And this First Minister Brynisin expressed a wish for a treaty?"

"He did."

Rodney spoke to her, "I believe it would be a very good idea, Elizabeth. They have an incredible understanding of Ancient technologies. In the words of some giant aliens, 'the enemy of my enemies is my friend'."

Sheppard asked him, "I read that report, wasn't it just 'enemy'?"

"Yes, but they're the enemies of the Wraith and Genii, so I changed it."

"Whatever happened to the giants anyway?"

Rodney thought about it, "I really don't know."

"Let's get back to the question at hand gentlemen."

"Dr. Weir," Teyla commented, "They are a generous people, I would not hesitate."

"But Dr. Belacu shot you four and imprisoned you."

"She thought she was protecting her house, Ma'am."

"Good point, Lieutenant." Stackhouse commented.

"I don't think you realize how truly advanced the Tialysians are Elizabeth."

"I understand perfectly well enough Rodney. It's what they want access to that concerns me."

McKay responded, "So we do a little scientist exchange, big deal, it's only fair that if we want their knowledge they get something in return. And maybe they could tell us a lot more than we know about this place."

Elizabeth thought for a few seconds before answering, "Alright, Major negotiate a treaty, but Rodney I want you back here after."

"Thank you Dr. Weir." Major Sheppard was happy they had finally found a society that was both friendly, advanced, and willing to share, but he had this feeling there was something behind the scenes on Tialys.

* * *

Back at the ASC in Tialys, First Minister Brynisin and Dr. Belacu were having a discussion in his office. Tom was seated at his desk, as was Anirul on the other side. Well, they we really having an argument.

"Why shouldn't we tell them? They have a right to know."

"Anirul, nothing happened, nothing was even close to happening. So I don't see why we should worry them."

"If an attempt was made on your life Tom, wouldn't you want to know?"

"Do you know how many times Makina has threatened my life? More than you and Hawat put together."

"I still believe the Alantians should be informed that Makina knows of them now, after seeing their Jumper fly here."

"We are taking the necessary precautions, more than necessary considering the three agents did not even gain access to the Base last night. It was a pity the guards were forced to eliminate them though, they would have garnered some information."

"You know very well Tom that the remaining Makina are the best out of them all, and that they are trained to Never give up anything."

"We could have tried."

"Ugh! You are so stubborn; you have been like this ever since we were children growing up!"

"You are equally as stubborn!" Tom slapped his desk.

"If you don't tell them, I will Tom."

"Fine, but since you're so damn worried about Makina, I'm ordering you to move completely back to Bealle, not just for your little weekly trips to work directly with your research team."

"We're in agreement, as long as I have some time to move."  
"Agreed."

"Can I tell them about the reason the Wraith believe Tialys is deserted, or do you have an issue with that also?" Anirul asked in a rather sarcastic way.

"Of course I don't have an issue with that, as long as it's after the treaty is signed, so they are not influenced by it."

* * *

Major Sheppard had brought Dr. McKay, Dr. Zelenka, and Dr. Hawat Belacu back to Tialys. Rodney had recommended Dr. Zelenka for the scientist exchange, since Elizabeth had ordered him back to Atlantis. She wanted him in Atlantis to learn from the scientist the Tialysians sent. Before they all met with the First Minister, Dr. H. Belacu walked into his office.

"Welcome back, Hawat, what did you see?"

"They were telling the truth, it is Atlantis."

"Are you positive?"

"It's either Atlantis or another Lost City of the Ancients."

Tom laughed a little, "Okay, thanks. Let's go."

Hawat and the First Minister walked down the hall to the same conference room that what used to first talk of a treaty. Hawat left to go back to his lab to gather some work, but Tom went in. Sheppard, McKay, Zelenka, and Anirul Belacu were already sitting and waiting.

After the treaty to share technologies to defend against the Wraith and whatever other enemies that might ever show up was signed and sealed, Anirul got her chance to fully explain the situation on Tialys.

"Gentlemen, first I would like to inform you that three agents of Makina attempted to infiltrate this Base last night, but were eliminated by the guards. We believe they made this attempt because they saw the Jumper and knew you were here."

Sheppard, McKay, and Zelenka were concerned about this. John asked, "Are we safe here after that?"

"There is no need to worry," Tom reassured them, "The Base is fully secured; the fact that three of their best agents could not gain access is testament to that fact."

Rodney was a little annoyed that this was kept from them, "Anything else we need to know?"

"Actually, yes." Anirul said, "I am afraid everything about the Wraith and this planet was not disclosed yesterday."

"Like what?" Zelenka was interested.

"From we have deciphered from the Ancient's computer, there was a group of Ancient scientists in Atlantis that were developing a biological compound harmful to Wraith, but harmless to all other life."

McKay asked, "Did they succeed?"

"Not at first. After a successful test on a captured Wraith, they tested a version on plants and animals before they took it up to testing on other Ancients. That's where things went horribly wrong."

"They died didn't they? The ones that were being tested on." Rodney inferred, remembering the situation with the Hoffans when they developed their own inoculation.

Anirul continued, "Yes, every single one. Needless to say, the Ancient's governing council banned the scientists from continuing the work; they had already submerged Atlantis to protect from the Wraith and could not afford losing more people. So, the scientists secretly took a couple of Jumpers, all their research and their computer, came to Tialys, and hid deep within the caves. Only a group of supporters knew where they went."

"I assume they continued their work."

"Yes Dr. Zelenka, they continued improving the compound throughout the remaining war years. When the rest of the Ancients finally fled Atlantis, the scientists' supporters also came here. It still took a couple of years, but they were successful."

Major Sheppard asked, "But what did they do with it? The war was already lost."

"For the Ancients, yes, but for the humans, no. The scientists released the compound on Tialys."

"That still doesn't explain why the Wraith believe no one is here."

"The Wraith quickly discovered all Tialys life was poison to them, the compound was everywhere, in the ground, air, and water. The Wraith couldn't even step foot on this planet without instantly dieing, so they stayed in their ships, killed what they thought was the whole population, and buried the Avenue so no one could come here."

"They missed some people, then didn't they?" Dr. Zelenka asked is his accent.

"Yes, a couple hundred had survived deep within the caves, that is where the computer information ends."

McKay was a little worried, "So we have this compound in our systems now?"

The First Minister had been sitting back, watching and listening, but now he spoke up. "There is no need to worry, during your short stay on Tialys you wouldn't ingest much, and besides, it is harmless to humans."

"Well good."

* * *

Anirul and Rodney were standing on the Control Balcony at the ASC, overlooking the Avenue. He had only a little time left on Tialys, and Rodney did not want to leave, leave Tialys and Anirul. He felt there was something else she was keeping from him, something big, perhaps something to do with her work.

"Sometimes I forget how astounding it all is."

Rodney responded to Anirul while he was still thinking about the possible secret, "What's astounding?"

"This," Anirul gestured at the Avenue. "A device that can transport people across galaxies, and then the Ancients themselves, even the Wraith. It's almost unbelievable."

"I suppose it is. Living with it every day, you do tend to forget."

Anirul was lost in thought again; Rodney noticed she did that quite a few times over the past two days. "Dr. McKay, you leave in an hour did you say?"

"Unfortunately."

"I want to show you something before you go."

Rodney followed Anirul through the corridors of the ASC Base, getting turned around so much he lost track of where he was. Wherever they were going, it was deep within the Base.

Finally, Anirul stopped at a door and opened it with a palm scan. The door slid open to yet another dark room. She turned the lights on and a fully packed laboratory came into view. There was equipment everywhere, counters around the walls, and lab tables in the center

"This is it," Anirul stated.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" Rodney was a little ticked that she led him on this long walk just to see this.

"No I meant this." Anirul walked over to a cabinet on the far wall that was sitting on the back of a counter. To open it, she had to use the palm scanner but also a retina scan.

Rodney's eyes opened widely, amazed at the sight. Almost as amazed as he was when he first walked into Atlantis.

"When the Ancient's computer was recovered, this was connected to it. We have been studying it for a long time."

"That's… that's a Z.P.M."

"We don't call it that, but okay, it's a Z.PM."

Rodney walked over to the device to inspect it. "How much is it depleted?"

Anirul moved closer to Rodney, "It has around 10 of its energy left. What do you know about them?"

"Atlantis was originally powered by three of them. They generate power from vacuum energy derived from subspace/time."

"That's all you know?"

"Pretty much." He was wondering what she knew about them. "You know more?"

"Yes, actually. We are hoping to be building a prototype within a year."

Rodney usually had a thing for blondes, but Anirul, Anirul was amazing. "You understand that much about Z.P.M.s you think you can build one?"

"I don't think I can, I _know_ I can. My people have been studying the Ancients for hundreds and hundreds of years, Doctor. It is logical we would know more than your people."

* * *

Shortly after this disclosure, Rodney and Major Sheppard went back to Atlantis. When they were in the Control Room ready to leave Tialys, they were surprised to see the M.A.L.P. sitting there by the Gate. Apparently, the Tialysians had transported it there, but they only used their fledgling transportation technology for non-living things. Dr. Hawat Belacu was the scientist the Tialysians sent to participate in the exchange, being as he was the lead researcher for shielding and weapons technologies. He was off with some of the Alantian scientists while Rodney and John talked to Elizabeth in her office.

"They're working on constructing a Z.P.M?" Dr. Weir was surprised at this.

"Incredible isn't it? I didn't have the time to look at the research, but Zelenka should come back with some information." Rodney responded.

"Do you believe they could really do it Rodney?"

"Considering their other accomplishments, it's well within the range of possibility."

"I'm certainly glad we made their acquaintance." John commented.

"So am I Major." Elizabeth smiled.

"I just have one question," Rodney started, "I think there's something else they haven't told us."

"Like what McKay?" John asked.

"I'm not sure, they're hiding it." Rodney said back. "When I asked Dr. Anirul Belacu about a word to do with medical research on the Ancient computer, she changed the subject. Later on they revealed about the poison. But there was another incident when we were discussing the ATA gene and the Ancients, she was going to say something, but she changed the subject. There has to be more there."

"Possibly Rodney." Elizabeth continued, "If it was something we should know, I'm sure we will find out soon enough."

Rodney McKay was standing in the Control Room, drinking his precious coffee, and looking down at the Stargate. Anirul was right, it was amazing. As a child, he thought he would be on stage playing piano for a gallery full of well-dressed people, and now he was in a different galaxy, exploring different worlds. He was still thinking about the events of the past two days when he was called over the communication systems.

"Dr. McKay, you're needed in the lab."

"_They can't leave me alone for a minute can they?"_ Rodney thought as he started walking.

**FIN**

**A/N: Well that's all. I hope you liked it ! Thanks Belisse and Laura-Trekkie for sticking with it. I tried to incorporate some comments Ive received (on here and on the SGA SciFi board). it always help to have outside input, gives you a perspective on things you forgot to put in. Ive taken a break from the Tialysians and wrote "Dreamscape" (a McKay fic) so that will be up soon. Its done and everything.**


End file.
